The Newest Digidestened
by Skittykat501
Summary: What starts out as a new season of Total Drama on the new Digitamo Island becomes a fight to save the real and digital worlds! Noah and the Newest competitor Skitty, along with there digimon Gaomon and Lopmon, have to help find the other competitors digimon and save both worlds. (Rewrite! Not just because of TDRR but also because I was a horrible writer at this time!)
1. Digital Monsters Walk Among Us

**It's STARTS out as if it's a whole new season, BUT, if you stay with me… well stay with me and you'll see. The Team names are bad but were not focusing on names. Were focusing on DIGIMON! I don't own Total Drama or digimon. I'm Sorry, but I can't spell Leshawna. I'll fix that eventually.**

* * *

Chris is on a dock "Welcome to Total…Drama…Ultimate Island! I'm Chris McClain, here on the new Digitamo Island were we are going to have the biggest season ever! That's right, we are bringing back every single contestant ever in Total Drama History!" He mumbles the last part "Even Blainly…They are competing for 1 million dollars!"

Chris hears three boats coming towards the dock "And here they come! Noah, Izzy, Cody, Lindsey, Heather, Justin, Trent, Duncan, Owen, Ezekiel, Bridget, Geoff, D.J, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, Eva, Tyler, Sierra, Alejandro, Blainly, Katie and Satie, Beth, Gwen, Dawn, Zoey, Lighting, Cameron, B, Jo, Brick, Mike, Scott, Ann Maria, Dakota, Sam, Dave, Beardo, Lenard, Sky, Ella, Max, Scarlett, Sugar, Amy, Sammy, Jasmine, Shawn, Rodney, and Topher!"

Everyone gets off the boat with their luggage and bags. When Noah gets off he has a stuffed animal poking out of his backpack. It's a brown and pink bunny with super long ears and three horns on its head. Duncan sees and takes it out "What's this dork? A bunny?"

Noah grabs it back and says "Hands on your own stuff! Wasn't stealing the reason you're in jail again or even more horrible?"

Duncan is about to punch Noah but Chris interrupts them "Shut it! Let me announce the teams. There will be four teams! But first, so all of the teams have thirteen players, meet our newest competitor, The Pokémon and Sword Art Online fanatic, Cat ear and tail wearing, Skitty M. Gardivoir!"

A pink boat pulls up and a young brown haired girl with a hot pink pokadot bow tie, a blue shirt with a pokeball on it, purple shorts, pink sneakers, and a pink, leopard print, cat ear head band and fake tail. Her backpack, like Noah's, has a stuffed animal hanging out. It was a blue dog with a red head band and boxing gloves. "Hello people of Total Drama! Meet the youngest competitor at age 14!"

Courtney says "Isn't this show a little too old for her to be on Chris?"

Chris replies "Her parents paid good money for her to be here and I'm not changing it!"

Skitty hopped off and went to join the others. She spotted the bunny hanging out of Noah's backpack and whispered to herself "Lopmon?"

Chris shouts "Ok! Now the teams shall be revealed!"

Team Sun

Zoey, Lighting, Owen, D.J, Harold, Katie and Satie, Jo, Ann Maria, Lenard, Scarlett, Max, Shawn.

Team Moon

Heather, Trent, Bridget, Courtney, Eva, Beth, Gwen, Brick, Dakota, Sky, Sugar, Rodney, Topher.

Team Dusk

Justin, Duncan, Geoff, Leshawna, Tyler, Cameron, B, Sam, Ella, Amy, Sierra, Alejandro, Blainly.

Team Twilight

Noah, Dave, Cody, Izzy, Dawn, Lindsey, Mike, Scott, Beardo, Jasmine, Sammy, Ezekiel, Skitty.

"What!" Shouts Amy "I need to be on the same team as Samey-"

"Sammy!" Corrects Skitty. She didn't like others being pushed around… unless by her. But she isn't that cruel.

"Yeah whatever, any way I need to be on the same team so she can do all the work!" Skitty kicks her in the shin "Ouch!"

Chris blows a blow horn "Loving the season so far! Everyone bring their stuff into their cabins and meet me in the new, bigger, mess hall!"

Everyone groans in the thought of Chef's cooking. But Skitty says "My mom and dad told McClain that Chef can still be here but must get real cooks at the least."

Every cheered and Chef on the sidelines mutters "Stupid rich parents with there stupid contracts…." He sticks a hatchet in a tree and walks off.

As everyone goes to there cabins Skitty takes the collar of Noah's shirt and drags him behind the Twilight cabin. She starts to interrogate him "Ok, Why do you have a Lopmon?"

"Wait!" Noah says "How do you know about Lopmon?"

"I know all about digimon. Look!" Skitty took the stuffed animal out of her backpack and it started moving.

It said "Greetings digidestened. I am Gaomon."

Noah shakes the dog's hand and says "Hi, Lopmon you can come out." Noah gets the bunny out and it starts moving.

It's says "My name is Lopmon! But you already know that."

Skitty fist bumps Lopmon and says "So, your on Digitamo Island to help save the digital world too?"

"WHAT?!" Whisper yells Lopmon and Noah. Noah turns to Lopmon "You didn't tell me I have to save the world!"

Lopmon retorts "Well I didn't know!"

Skitty says "That's why I'm here. This was the only way."

Noah says "I came because Chris has a contract over me. I was forced to come and Lopmon insisted to come."

Skitty says "Well add the reason 'save the world' because you're a digidestened! There are many other digidestened according to Gaomon…Maybe the other contestants are them!"

Noah says "As if, these guys can't save a cat out of a tree… at least, working together they can't."

Skitty grabs Noah by the shoulders and props him on the back wall. Gaomon does the same with Lopmon. Skitty says in a raspy voice " You will help me find their digimon, save the world, and get everyone working together. If you don't, you should know I know how to get away with murder. Understand… PUNK." Noah and Lopmon gulp and nod. Skitty and Gaomon put them down. Skitty smiles and says "Thank you! Gaomon, play stuffed animal." Gaomon lays on the floor like a stuffed animal. Skitty picks him up and goes to the girl's side of the Twilight cabin.

Lopmon says "Noah, prepare for the adventure of your life."

Noah looks up to the sky and says "And this all happened on the day 2 weeks from now…"

* * *

**Next chapter… How Noah and Lopmon met. Until next time people!**


	2. The Meeting of Lopmon and New Digimon

**I'm back! So soon? Yes! I have great expectations for this story so it's my focus for… until I'm tired of it. Oh! And … Theme song! It's the Digimon Data Squad theme song a tiny bit twicked. I don't own it how ever. This chapter is about how Noah met Lopmon. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Theme)

When you have to face a fight

Be strong and give it all your might

Digimon D-D-D-Digimon

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve!

Never surrender

Never be outdone

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon!

(Theme end)

Flashback

Noah was laying on the couch bored. It was raining outside and Noah read all of the books in his mom's bookcase. His golden retriever His mom came down the stairs putting on a jacket. She says "Noah, I'm going to the store real quick. Don't let anyone in."

"Mom, I'm sixteen you know"

"I know, but you'll always be my little boy!" She goes over to Noah, hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Mom!"

She went out the door with an umbrella "Bye honey!" And closed the door.

Noah groaned. He got up and went to the computer in the living room. There was nothing else to do but look at his emails. One was from the producers of Total Drama saying that there will be a new season and a limo will pick him up in two weeks. "Oh boy." Said Noah sarcastically. He checked the other emails. They were all spam. But there was one that he couldn't delete. After he deleted the other ones he stared at the last one. He sighed and decided to read it. It said:

_Dear Noah_

_Do you want to start your destiny?_

_YES NO _

_From-XXXXXX_

Noah was confused. He decided that since there was nothing to do, he pressed the link attached to the _YES _sign. The computer went black, then static. "Great. I crashed my computer." The screen then went white and two things came out. One was a Aqua blue digivice and the other was Lopmon.

"Hello." Said Lopmon "I am Lopmon. Your digimon partner Noah!"

Lopmon hugged a confused Noah as he said "Wait, you're my what and why are you here?"

Lopmon explained "I'm a digimon. Digital Monster. You are my partner, which I swear to protect with my life. But I don't know why I'm here though."

Noah petted the Lopmon "well… As long as you don't show yourself to my mom, I think were good."

Lopmon says "I can't show myself to anyone who isn't a digidestened. If I did, the government will take me away!"

"Don't worry, your fine with me." Then Noah remembers that he has to go to Total Drama Island. "But I have to go somewhere in two weeks"

"Where?"

"A Drama show."

"I can come! I can just go limp! Like a stuffed animal!" Lopmon then laid on the ground like a stuffed animal.

"Ok, Ok, you can come"

"Yay!"

End Flashback

Noah was thinking about this while setting up his room. Total Drama got a total makeover. The cabins were big enough to have enough rooms for 14 people if they bunked. But since there are thirteen people one person on each team was alone. That person was Noah. Noah grabbed Lopmon and made his way to the mess hall for dinner. The mess hall was bigger so it could fit the 52 people. He was glad because Chris hired an actual cook. There was hot dogs, French fries, a few veggies and fruits, the normal camp food. He got his food and sat down next to Skitty who was sitting alone if you didn't count Gaomon as a stuffed animal.

"If you get voted out, tell your parents thanks from me." Noah said to Skitty.

Skitty looked at Noah for a moment, the whisper yelled "Crap! I forgot that this was an elimination show!"

Noah asked "What wrong with that?"

Skitty started shaking Noah "It's bad because we need all the digidestened to save the real and digital worlds!"

Noah sighed "Skitty, I told you, these guys aren't the new digidestend"

"Well I told you that they are and that if you don't tell me I would murder you in your sleep and get away with it!"

The two were arguing but were stopped when Chris came in and said "Victims of the show! As you can see, thanks to Skitty's mom and dad, we have revamped the food and cabins. But they didn't say anything about challenges! Besides, it works in our favor because you guys will have more energy to humiliate, injure, or kill yourselves! Your first challenge starts tomorrow!" He went out and the cameras stopped rolling.

Noah said to Skitty "And with Chris causing drama, there is less of a chance these people will work together."

Skitty was about to say something but Harold yelled "My computer!" Every one stared and Noah and Skitty, Along with Gaomon and Lopmon, gathered around the computer. It was acting just like Noah's did when he got Lopmon. Skitty asked Harold "Did you try the power button?" Harold looked at Skitty, who just shrugged. Then three things came out of the computer and went to Harold, Cody, and Izzy. Harold got a maroon digivice, Cody got a brown digivice, and Izzy got a green digivice. After that three creatures went to the three.

In front of Harold was a yellow and black dragon like creature on its hind legs, a red samurai like helmet and purple and black armor on it's back. It said "Hello Harold, I am Ryudamon, your digimon partner.

In front of Cody was a creature that was a mixture of a cat and bunny. It was mainly red with purple strips here and there and had a beautiful plumage of fur shooting out of its back on the same color. It said "Hiya Cody! I'm elecmon! Your digimon partner!"

In front of Izzy was a dinosaur with a blue camo pattern on its skin, an black army helmet, a gun, armor on its chest, and black gauntlets. It said "Commandramon reporting for digimon partner duty, mam!"

Everyone was silent. Skitty pointed at Noah and broke the silence yelling "I SO TOLD YOU THESE GUYS WERE DIGIDESTENED! I should have put money on it!"

* * *

**Ok, the chapter was a little short so I decided to combine what was going to happen in the next chapter to this one. What will happen next? Find out next time!**


	3. About Digimon

**So Lopmon, Noah, Skitty, and Gaomon have the…'pleasure' of explaining digimon to the others.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, were what?" Gwen asked

"Digidestened." Lopmon said. Everyone looked at the thing they thought was a stuffed toy.

"I'm alive too!" Gaomon said.

Everyone was speechless. Lopmon rolled her eyes and went towards Duncan "Blazing Ice!" Small ice bullets formed and froze Duncan on one side. "That's was for pulling my ear when you grabbed me!"

Izzy was hugging Commandramon "Wow we! I have my own whatchamacallit!"

Commandramon corrected "Mam, I'm I digimon."

Brick asked "What is a digimon?"

Lopmon, Gaomon, Commandramon, Elecmon, and Ryudamon came together and said "Digimon, Digital Monsters!"

Lopmon went to Noah, "We're cute!"

Elecmon ran around Cody, "We're funny!"

Gaomon went to Skitty and did an air punch, "We're tough!"

Commandramon went to Izzy and lifted her up, "We're strong"

Ryudamon went to Harold and sat in front of him "And we are always loyal to our partners."

Duncan thawed out and said "But why are you digiwhatevers-"

"DIGIMON!" Yelled all the digimon.

"Again, whatevers here?"

Commandramon yelled "To save the real and digital world with help from our partners sir!"

Cody says "We have to do what now?!"

Noah said "Yeah, I was surprised too."

Sierra hugged Cody "I don't want my little Cody, Wody to get hurt saving the world!"

Elecmon asked "Cody, would you like me to attack this girl?" Cody nodded. "Sparkling Thunder!"

Electricity came down on Sierra making her come off "You could've just asked!"

Cody high fived Elecmon and said "Maybe having a digimon isn't a so bad thing."

Harold turned to Noah and said "At least my digimon isn't a bunny."

Everyone laughed at that while Lopmon shouted "Wait until I digivolve then see the power of the bunny!"

Ezekiel asked "Digimon can evolve?"

"Yup!" says Skitty happily "I can show you! Me and Gaomon already unlocked the champion level!" Skitty got out her Sapphire digivice. "Gaomon, digivolve!"

Gaomon went into a white light "Gaomon digivolve to…" He went on all fours and became bigger and more wolf like "Gaogamon!"

Leshawna said "Girl, that is so cool!"

Ann Maria asked "Wait, if you said WE are digidestened, does that mean we get digimon?"

Lindsey gasped and ran to Harold's computer "Come on out diginom!"

"Digimon, and even though you guys are digidestened Lindsey I don't think it will immediately come. I mean, I got Gaomon first, then Noah got Lopmon, and now Izzy, Cody, and Harold have Commandramon, Elecmon, and Ryudamon. You guys might get yours tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the-"

Gaogamon de-digivolved back to Gaomon and said "I think they get It Skitty."

Jasmine asked "I just have one more question. What's the story behind this whole digidestened thing?"

Skitty sighed and said "I won't tell you how digimon was created but I will tell you why Digitamo Island is so important. You see…"

**_Flashback_**

Skitty was in her house…err…mansion. Don't get this wrong though, she wasn't a snob, she is a nice girl who is a little crazy and hates dresses. She was playing a computer game.

"AHHH! Stupid Golden Freddy!" Yelled Skitty. The screen went black, then static "Oh boy. A mini game." But then the screen turned white. "… I thought they took off the game crashing!" Then two things came out. A sapphire digivice and Gaomon.

Gaomon said "Hello, I'm Gaomon, your digimon partner."

Skitty said "Whoa… this is cool! What do we do? Have an adventure where we go save the world?"

Gaomon looked at Skitty "Wow, right on the money!"

Skitty squealed "YAY! Where do we go? My parents will take me anywhere. It's really annoying but comes in handy in times like this."

Gaomon said "We need to go to Digitamo Island. As in the name, Digitamo Island is the gate between this world and the digital world."

"Why do we need to go to the digital world?"

"There is a evil digimon named Murmukusmon who wants to take over the real and Digital worlds! Your digidestened but there are many others who have to go to Digitamo Island."

Skitty says "Well, they can find their own way to the island. I'll ask my mom and dad to send me to Digitamo Island!"

**_1 minute later_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" Yelled Skitty.

"I'm sorry honey. We would but there is a show being filmed there." Said Skitty's mom

Skitty thought for a moment "What show is it?"

"Total Drama Ultimate Island." Said Skitty's dad

Skitty has seen the show, inedible food, death challenges, and the host is evil how he starts drama up. But Skitty had to do it "Can you get me on that show?"

"Ok sweetie." Said her mom.

"Can you also change the cooks to make camp food and redo the mess hall and cabins?"

Skitty's dad said "Of course sweetie."

**_End flashback_**

"So my dad went right to it and that's how I ended up here."

Eva stated "So were at the gate of the two worlds?"

"Yup!" Skitty yipped.

Heather stated "One problem, this is an-"

Skitty finished her sentence "-an elimination game, me and Noah were discussing that."

Sky says "You said all of us have to be here to save the world."

"Thank you miss obvious!" Skitty eyes lite up "Wait." She turned to Gaomon "Is it possible to save the world in the digital world?" Gaomon nodded. "I have an idea! We can just go to the digital world! Free from Chris and his evil clutches."

Justin looks in a mirror and says "It would be nice to get away from Chris, but how does one get to the digital world?"

Skitty awkwardly says "I…don't…know…"

Scarlett rolls her eyes "Wow."

Skitty kicks her in the shin "Be quiet you!" She asks the digimon "Do you guys know how to go to the digital world?"

The digimon all look at Ryudamon "…What?"

Elecmon says "You're the smartest."

Ryudamon sighs "I do know, we just need to find the gate on the island some where. Pretty easy."

Izzy says "Well maybe you guys can search the island to find it while we stay here so Chris won't get any ideas."

The digimon nod and go out the back door. Everyone goes back to there cabins leaving Noah and Skitty alone in the mess hall. Skitty says to Noah "When we go to the digital world, we will be away from Chris and hopefully we can leave the drama in the real world."

Noah retorted "Sorry to burst your bubble Skitty but even when total drama island and action ended the drama still went on."

Skitty put an evil face on "Not if I'm here. I love total drama, but I would love it more if after a season the make like Elsa and Let It Go."

* * *

**Sorry if you guys were expecting drama but I'm not a drama fan. I watch Total drama for the humor, characters, challenges, and romance that are obvious. Not like Gwen, Trent, and Duncan. Until next time.**


	4. To the Digital World

**I got nothing to say here so… Enjoy!**

* * *

(Theme)

When you have to face a fight

Be strong and give it all your might

Digimon D-D-D-Digimon

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve!

Never surrender

Never be outdone

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon!

(Theme end)

Noah woke up to the sound of Chris blowing a bull horn alerting that it's time for breakfast. "Come on Lopmon-" Noah then remembered that she and the other digimon went to find the Digital Gate. Noah quickly got dressed and when he opened the room door to find Skitty there.

She said "Wow Noah, you're a late sleeper. Anyway, come on! Harold's computer is acting up again!"

The two ran to the mess hall to find that Skitty was right. Harold's computer was white and four things came out and flew Gwen, Dave, Dawn, and Lindsey. Gwen got a midnight blue digivice, Dave got a gray digivice, Dawn got a dark pink digivice, and Lindsey got a yellow digivice. Then four creatures came out.

In front of Gwen was a bee like digimon with purple antennae, four insect wings and cute green eyes. It said "Gwen! I'm FanBeemon! Your digimon partner!"

In front of Lindsey was a yellow fox on it hind legs. It had white paws and purple on its knees and wrists. It said "Greetings Lindsey, I am Renamon."

In front of Dave was a purple humanoid digimon with pointy ears, a white face, a red bandana on its neck, red gloves and a smiley face on it stomach. It said "What's up? I'm Impmon."

In front of Dawn was a Doberman with a silver spike collar and red markings on its legs. It said "I am Dobermon."

Lindsey hugs Renamon "I got a digimon! Yay!" Renamon smiled, just happy that she has a partner.

"Heather stomped her foot "Why did Linds-idiot get a digimon before me!"

Renamon went to Heather "Don't insult my partner. I will hurt you."

Heather rolled her eyes "Your just an over grown yellow fox!"

Renamon attacked "Diamond storm!" Little fractals formed and were thrown at Heather.

"OUCH! Dang it!"

Lindsey high fived Renamon "Nice job Renamon!"

Leshawna gasped "Did she just get a name right… ON THE FIRST TRY?"

Everyone gasped. Lindsey just said "Hey if she's going to be my partner for forever, I should know her name."

Noah retorted "Yet you haven't learned anyone else's name on the first try."

Lindsey stuck out her tongue out at Noah. Gwen was petting FanBeemon "You're a cute little guy aren't you?"

FanBeemon smiled "I'm everything! Cute, powerful, And just you wait until I can digivolve, I'll be cooler! But can you continue petting me?" Gwen did so.

Dawn was looking at Dobermon "You have an aura of yellow and black."

Dobermon replied "It's is because my attribute is pitch black, thus the black, and my loyalty to you, thus the bright yellow."

Skitty, who was our look out for Chris or any active cameras yelled "HIDE THE DIGIMON! CAMERAS AND HOST COMING!"

Everyone scrambled to find hiding places for the digimon. Noah yelled "Can't they just go limp and act like stuffed animals like Gaomon and Lopmon did?"

Everyone looked at each other. Dave said "Well don't just stand there, go limp!"

The digimon went limp and their partners got them. Everyone quickly got their food and sat down before Chris came in with the cameras. "Hello Campers!" Chris announced as the cameras rolled. "All the challenges this season is a mixture of any challenge we have done ion the past! And if I feel the challenge isn't death-defying enough, I will make it more death-defying."

"So what's the challenge for today?" Asks Sugar

"Todays challenge is an original… Cliff diving!"

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" shouted all the original campers.

"Yes again, we start… in one hour!"

Chris goes back out with the cameras. The digimon start moving and Beth says "I hope the digimon come back soon. I can't go through that again!"

Ezekiel says "You didn't go through it the first time, eh."

Beth retorted "Exactly!"

With that, the digimon came out the back door. Well, all except Ryudamon. Harold asks "Two things, one: did you find the gate? Two: WHERE THE HECK IS RYUDAMON!?"

Gaomon says "Good news, and bad news."

Lopmon continues "Good news: We found the gate."

Commandramon states "Permission to say bad news mam?"

Izzy salutes and says "Permission granted!" She whispers to Brick "Sorry dude but he's mine."

Commandramon shouts "Thank you mam! Bad news: Ryudamon went to the Digital world to see if the portal worked. With a communication device we used-" He looked at Elecmon"-which Elecmon broke soon after Ryudamon contacted us he said it was successful. But he can't come out! So if you guys want to go to the Digital World, you better pack a bag!"

Everyone gasped. Not able to go back?! Harold was silent, but then said "Well if anyone needs me, I'll be in my cabin packing a back pack."

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Blainly said "Your actually going to the digital world? There's no chance of coming back!"

Harold says "Well, Ryudamon said he would be loyal to his partner, me. So I'll be loyal to him. See ya!" He ran out to the cabins.

Skitty says "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going with Gaomon and I have murder looming over him so he and Lopmon are definitely coming." Skitty grabs Noah and Lopmon and are about to go out the door along with the other digimon.

But Gwen says "If FanBeemon is going, so am I!"

The other partners yell "Us too!"

Zoey says "And I want to see this new world… plus I don't want to cliff dive or do any challenges again."

Everyone but Max and Courtney cheered for that. Max said "Yes , a new world to conquer!" He then laughs evilly.

Everyone looks at him not impressed. Skitty then rolls her eyes, walks over to Max, and kicks him in the shin. "We'll bring you but no conquering of worlds. Were trying to _stop_ that from happening!" Skitty leans towards Noah and whispers "Ok, maybe HE isn't a digidestened."

Everyone is about to go to the cabins but Courtney says "Um, guys, reality check. Commandramon said that Ryudamon wasn't able to come back and you guys are still going?"

Skitty turned to Gaomon "Hey Gaomon, is there anyway we can come back to the real world? Ryudamon probably stayed in one place so we could find him so he wouldn't know."

Gaomon thought for a moment then said "Since we digimon came too the real world it could be possible."

Skitty pointed to Courtney "AHA!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and said "Fine I guess I'm coming too."

Everyone packed a backpack really quickly so they can avoid the cliff challenge. Then they all followed the digimon to the Gate.

**_Some where in Digitamo Island forest_**

Everyone was looking at an odd clearing. "So what do we do here?" Asked Trent.

"My digivice!" Lindsey yelled. All the digivices started glowing, and so did the digimon! The light came out and formed a portal.

"I think that answered you question." Topher said to Trent.

Everyone went into the portal.

**_Meanwhile at the campsite_**

"Where are the freaking campers!" yelled Chris. He had all of the interns looking for them everywhere I (but the forest apparently). "A show with no contestants is horrible for ratings! Plus I could get sued by there parents!"

"We'll just have to keep searching." Said Chef

* * *

**Bet they won't expect them to be in the Digital World! What happens next? Find out next time.**


End file.
